Nappa (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Brassica, |birth = October 12, 706 Age |death = November 3rd, 762 Age |birth power level = 180 |max power level = 5500 |pronouns = |height = 6'10" |weight = 270.3 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = General of the Saiyan Army, Soldier in the |organizations = Frieza's Empire (731 - 762 Age) |food = Unknown |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, destroying things }} Nappa (ナッパ, Nappa) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first saga and is introduced in the chapter "Explosions, Vegeta... Lot’s Of ‘Em!". Nappa is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Nappa's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Nappa in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War In the second chapter of this story, King Vegeta told Paragus and Layeeck that he didn't plan on fighting Zhukin's or Nappa's tribes in open combat, as such wars would likely result in many casualties on both sides. He stated that he planned on absorbing both tribes, first by defeating Nappa in single combat and then gaining his soldiers and then forcing Zhukin to surrender after showing the tribe leader King Vegeta's superior army. After King Vegeta learned from Ocra and Artachoc that the were expanding onto his southern territory, King Vegeta moved against Nappa at once. He sent envoys to Nappa's region, informing the tribe leader that King Vegeta wanted to duel for their tribes. Nappa, being a prideful Saiyan, could not refuse this request. Soon, King Vegeta and some guards and advisers appeared at Nappa's main settlement. They were brought into Nappa's tent and there, King Vegeta fought Nappa after exchanging a few words with the brute. After wearing Nappa out, King Vegeta set loose a blistering combo of attacks that swiftly defeated the giant Saiyan. Nappa's guards tried to save their tribe leader, but they were killed by King Vegeta's guards and advisers. Then, King Vegeta gave Nappa the option of joining him or dying like his guards. Nappa chose to join with King Vegeta. At the start of the third chapter, Nappa was with King Vegeta as they came upon King Vegeta's old settlement which had been destroyed by the Tuffles. Nappa then talked with King Vegeta and the king's other advisers about what had happened. Later that night, as Layeeck was questioning Nappa on his loyalty, the two were attacked by three masked assassins. Layeeck fought and killed one of them while Nappa took on two of them and killed them both. Afterwards, the two ran over to King Vegeta's tent and found that he had also been attacked by assassins. There, they also met with Dogom who also reported being attacked by assassins. The group quickly realized that it was Zhukin who had sent assassins against King Vegeta and his advisers. This prompted King Vegeta to move against Zhukin at once. The next day, King Vegeta set out with some guards and advisers for Zhukin's settlement. Nappa was one of those advisers. He went with King Vegeta to Zhukin's settlement (which was the old seat of the ) and watched King Vegeta fight and kill Zhukin. In Zhukin's tent, Nappa fought against and killed some of Zhukin's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group and listened to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan killed Zhukin. In the fourth chapter, Nappa was first seen with King Vegeta and his war council. He didn't really offer much advice, his only contribution being to call the Tuffles cowards. Nappa later fought against General Amanito's army in the battle that took place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Nappa was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. Under the order of King Vegeta, he formed a legion that attacked the town from the far right side. Nappa led his troops against the Tuffles, resulting in a particularly bloody conflict. Nappa himself killed hundreds of Tuffles before being separated from his fellow warriors. Eventually, he found the mech that had forced Paragus and Layeeck to retreat and attacked it. After a short battle, Nappa defeated the mech. However, at that time, General Amanito and his personal guards appeared and attacked Nappa. The result of their battle was not revealed in this chapter, but when Amanito was later seen, he was bruised and covered in wounds, implying Nappa got a few good hits on him. However, as Nappa was not seen again after Amanito attacked him (even when the Saiyans retreated), it was implied, in this chapter, that Amanito killed him. Nappa was one of the last Saiyans to return to King Vegeta's camp from Shintake Square in the sixth chapter. When he returned, he was quite angry at King Vegeta and demanded to duel him for ordering the retreat (as Nappa saw that act as a sign of weakness). King Vegeta, who was still weak from the wound he had suffered in that battle agreed to see Nappa. After trying to talk to Nappa, he realized he could not reason with the brute - they had to fight to settle matters. King Vegeta was weakened when Nappa hit him on his wound, opening it again and slowing down King Vegeta significantly. However, despite that, King Vegeta was able to defeat Nappa and knock the Saiyan unconscious after a short battle. This firmly showed that King Vegeta was the rightful king of the Saiyans and that Nappa was not wise to challenge him. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Nappa was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. During that meeting, he made it known that he was opposed to Zorn's idea that they should use stealth to combat the Tuffles. At the conclusion of that meeting, Nappa was given command of a Saiyan army and sent to a different location on the planet to wage war on the Tuffles. He soon led a force against Vitandi's army in the night. Nappa's force sneaked up on Vitandi's camp and overwhelmed them silently. Nappa himself pulled Vitandi from his bed and executed him by blowing up his head with a ki blast. Near the end of this chapter, one of Nappa's guards warned Nappa against attacking a Tuffle army that was much larger than Nappa's Saiyan army. Nappa ignored him and led the attack anyway. In the ensuing fight, many of the Saiyans (as well as many Tuffles), including Nappa's guard, were killed. Though Nappa fought valiantly, he soon realized that his group of warriors was too few to take on the Tuffles. Ignoring his Saiyan pride, he eventually ordered his army to retreat through the air. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Nappa was present with the rest of King Vegeta's war council as they argued about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Nappa, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. He did not know how they would be able to assault the Tuffle capital, but after Lascon came up with an idea, all of the Saiyans left with him. Nappa later went to the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council and army and fought an army of Tuffles there. Nappa fought with Layeeck during the battle. At one point, the two were seen standing on a pile of Tuffle bodies, repelling waves of Tuffles from all sides with energy and physical attacks. Soon after, they were attacked by a massive mech. After double-teaming the mech for a short while, Layeeck and Nappa combined their energy beams into a single more powerful beam and shot it at the mech, obliterating the thing in a gigantic explosion. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, Layeeck told King Vegeta that Nappa and Paragus had already returned with their armies back to their old posts across the planet (they had abandoned these posts to rescue King Vegeta in the previous chapter). Later, Nappa and his army were shown transforming into . Nappa and his Great Ape army then attacked the most powerful Tuffle armies, taking a few casualties in the engagement, but otherwise smashing the best Tuffle defenses on the entire planet. Overall, Nappa participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in his Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, some Saiyans were shown to be rioting in the streets of the Saiyan cities (for they wanted to fight, and with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to fight but themselves). Nappa took part in one such brawl. Later, Nappa left the planet and conquered many planets, murdering billions of aliens in the process. Later, Nappa went to an alien world with King Vegeta, Layeeck, Cyleria, Ocra, and a few unnamed Saiyans. They easily wiped out all native life. Nappa complained that the natives hadn't been worth the trouble, as they had been so weak. When the appeared, Nappa and Layeeck warmed up energy blasts, preparing to kill them. However, King Vegeta ordered the two to not attack. When the Arcosians stated that they wanted to form an alliance with the Saiyans, Nappa questioned what the Saiyans would get out of such an alliance, prompting the Arcosians to show them the riches they would give the Saiyans for their help. Nappa then silently watched King Vegeta forge an alliance with the Arcosians. He then went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the Arcosians. He killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Nappa, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians, and boasted recklessly that he didn't need armor, as no one in the universe could kill him. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga'' Nappa was the General of the , which made him second in command under King Vegeta. In The Forgotten, Nappa mainly acted as a trainer for young Vegeta and Ledas. And while he was strong in his own right, the two quickly lost respect for him when they surpassed him in strength. His survival of the Genocide of the Saiyans was by accident, as he was being assigned to guard the Prince by King Vegeta during that event. Nappa continued to work with Vegeta throughout the rest of his life. Techniques * * * * * * * * * *Ferocious Breaker *Hyper Storm *Brutal Impact *Super Kyorra Bomber *Proto-volcanic Explosion Trivia *Nappa is the only major Saiyan who does not kill anyone in The Forgotten. *Nappa's survival of the is completely by accident, as explained in The Forgotten. *Nappa's theme is I'll Make A Man Out Of You. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Son Category:Characters with ki